You Give Me Something
by Orchidae
Summary: Remake of WWFM. I hope you like it! HouseCam eventually


**Heey people! I have a new story! Well, part of it is old, but most of it is new – I used my WWFM oneshots to write an actual multiple chapter story****.  
Anyway, read, love and review – you know the drill;).**

----------------------------------------------

House wanted to get up early for work, for a change, because if he would be late, Cuddy would be pissed, since it was the third time this week. But he forgot to set his alarm clock, so he woke up at 10am, in stead of 8am. He splashed some water in his face to wake up and after getting dressed and popping a Vicodin, he knew already that it was going to be a terrible day. The sun shone, which on its own did him no harm, except that it made his leg seem even worse than usual.

He got on his motorcycle, being already very late, and drove to the hospital. But with his luck today, he did not have a smooth ride. Every traffic light on his path went red just before he got to it and that made him even more late for work. The thought of Cuddy yelling at him, again, didn't make his mood better either.

He was ready to yell at the first person stupid enough to bother him on his way into the hospital. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have been alerted to his bad mood. For a moment he favoured the thought that they all knew him so well that they could anticipate (based on the weather and his attitude from the day before) how he would act that day. It was probably true, to some extent.

He was halfway through the lobby when he suddenly heard someone yelling his name.

"HOUSE!"

House turned around with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What…" He answered.

Cuddy walked towards him.

"My office. NOW!" He rolled his eyes and decided to follow her, just to get her of his back.

"What do you want?" He asked as they walked into Cuddy's office.

"This is the third time that you're late this week! Not 'normal' late, but _late _late! Why?"

House thought for a moment. "Well... The bridge was open, the traffic lights were red, my leg hurt like hell…"

Cuddy interrupted him. "So basically everything and everyone was against you this morning…"

House thought for a moment. "Well… Yeah.."

Cuddy looked at him with a serious look on her face. "House, I'm really sorry, but you can't do this again. If you're late again, I'm afraid I will have to fire you…"

_Great, _House thought. _Just what I needed…_

"Yeah yeah. Are we done here?"

And before Cuddy could give him an answer he said "Good." and he limped out of her office.

_As long as I don't run into her today, everything will be fine, _he thought.

When he entered his office he had every intention of avoiding the three C's - cases, clinics, and Cuddy's.

He added another "C" to the mental list when Cameron walked in behind him.

"House, I…" House cut her off.

"No."

"I have a…"

"No."

"Do you even…"

"Nope."

House smirked to himself when Cameron stormed out of the room muttering under her breath. For some strange reason, he liked her. They were totally different people… She was loving and caring, and he was sarcastic and careless. He didn't care about his patients: it was their illness that intrigued him. But still… There was something about her… He couldn't put his finger on what it was, so he simply shrugged. He put his iPod on the desk and was about to sit down when he saw a small yellow object stuck to the top of his speakers.

He put two and two together very quickly - sneaking into House's office plus _sticky note_ equalled Wilson. It was so completely Wilson that the man might as well have written his name all over the little yellow piece of paper.

But there were no words at all on this note. Someone had drawn a _happy face_ on it. The black ink shined off of the paper and into House's mind. Wilson probably spent a moment scribbling on a note before crumpling it up and sticking it in his pocket, opting to just leave a simpler way of saying, "I'm here: I'm thinking about you."

House rolled his eyes at the obvious affection, but he allowed himself to feel slightly better about his day. It was almost annoyingly sentimental of him, but knowing that Wilson had thought about him this morning was… comforting. It just made him feel better instantly. He got up to find Wilson and thank him for the note.

-------------------------------------------------

**TBC…**

**Hope you liked it! And please be kind and send me a review(A). **


End file.
